Cherry Pie
by btamamura
Summary: Akabane finds Sebastian to be very interesting... Shounen-ai Akabane x Sebastian


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Get Backers nor their characters._

_**Thank you to tsutsuji on Livejournal for the prompt **_**Akabane x Sebastian: Cherries**_**.**_

"My guest, today as requested by Bocchan is freshly baked cherry pie. Please do enjoy," Sebastian Michaelis stated in a calm, deep voice as he set the china dish down in front of his young master's visitor.

Akabane Kuroudo sliced off a small piece of the pie and placed it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. "I do offer my sincerest compliments to the one responsible for baking this delicacy." He wasn't really one for sweets, but the dish in front of him had earned merit points in his book. It had been baked to perfection, there was no question about that.

Sebastian bowed. "I accept your compliments, good sir."

"Ah, so in this household the butler is also the chef?"

"Well, not necessarily, only when the occasion calls for it."

"Do tell, my good sir."

"Very well. I am afraid our chef is obsessed with using explosive devices and even flamethrowers when it comes to cooking, so most of the time, the dish cannot be saved and must be prepared anew. After it had happened once with that dish, it is clear that I simply must take matters into my own hands."

Akabane smiled, he was pleased indeed. This butler before him was becoming even more interesting by the second. "Sebastian-san, have you tasted this pie?"

"I never felt the need to. After all, I am one _hell_ of a butler."

Akabane was pretty sure he had caught a bit of a hidden pun in Sebastian's statement, and that caused his smile to grow wider. "Well, you really should take the opportunity to taste this."

"Ah, but it is above my station to partake of anything I prepare for Bocchan or any guests."

"Well, this is just an offer. You may try some of my pie if you would like."

"I shall have to decline, my guest."

"Oh? Is that so? How boring, a butler afraid of doing something above his station," he murmured, knowing Sebastian would hear him clearly. He was right when he detected a rise in the bloodlust and dangerous aura surrounding the devil in disguise. He shivered subtly, the feeling was incredible.

"Excuse me for saying so, but your statement was really impolite. I should hope you do not speak like that around Bocchan, he would not stand for it as I am."

"If you are standing for it as you claim, then why is it that I can feel a malicious aura rising from your very person?" Akabane's smile didn't falter.

Sebastian forced himself to lower that aura of malicious intent. _This human is indeed a strange one. He too is giving off a dangerous aura. _"Very well then, if you insist, I shall have a taste."

_This is getting even more interesting...ah, I just had an idea!_ Laughing in his mind, Akabane watched as Sebastian picked up a pie fork and moved to take a piece of the slice on Akabane's plate.

He was stopped halfway by something suddenly appearing in Akabane's hand and said male slashing at him with it. "I thought you wanted me to taste this pie."

Akabane waved the object in his hand which was a glowing scalpel. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I am afraid you misunderstood my intentions, Sebastian-san. I am offering you some of my pie, which means I am to feed it to you."

_Being fed by a mere human who is not my Bocchan?! This is outrageous!_

Akabane shivered again, the malicious aura and bloodlust in Sebastian just spiked up again. "Ah, that aura is simply divine," he whispered as he rose from his seat and stepped closer to the butler. "Your maliciousness, your bloodlust...it is incredibly sexy," he whispered as he moved even closer.

Sebastian could feel more than one type of lust coming from the human in front of him. "My guest, please do not come closer, this is highly inappropriate."

"Which only makes it all the more interesting. I do prefer everything to be interesting, whether it is my job, a battle or even...sexual conquests..." With those words whispered so softly they could hardly be heard, he moved that last inch closer and pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

Why was it that a kiss from a dangerous human who was not his young master could be so arousing? Sebastian didn't even have time to think about that before kissing back with the same fervour Akabane delivered.

Gloved hands clawed at bodies, kisses became so fierce they bruised, and the cherry pie sat on the table, forgotten.

~*~

"Well, that certainly was very interesting indeed, Sebastian-san."

"Of course. After all, I am one _hell_ of a butler."


End file.
